


Finally

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Unless there is an emergency, I plan on finally having sex with my girlfriend. Goodbye.”





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> For a femsalsh100's drabbletag prompt: Any: Any/Any - first time

Allison’s lips trailed down Kira’s chest, pressing a kiss to each breasts, still covered in a red and black bra, before continuing down. Slowly, she made her way down Kira’s stomach until she reached the top of the other girl’s skirt. She stopped and looked up to see Kira watching her with a look of anticipation.

One of Allison’s hands slowly moved under Kira’s skirt. “Is this okay?” Allison whispered. Kira nodded and slowly, Allison pushed her skirt up. Kira watched her, both nervous and excited for what was to come. They had wanted to take the next step for a while but with wave after wave of supernatural threats coming to Beacon Hills, they neither had the time or energy. 

Kira’s underwear was pulled down and Allison dipped her head to press a kiss just above Kira’s trimmed hair, then moved her lips lower. Kira gasped, fingers tangling in Allison’s hair as the woman began to pleasure her.

Just as Allison was about to finger her, Kira’s phone went off. Both women groaned.

Reaching over, Kira grabbed her phone and answered it, saying, “Unless there is an emergency, I plan on finally having sex with my girlfriend. Goodbye.” She then threw down the phone and looked at Allison who was looking at her in shock.

“What?”

Allison shook her head and moved up so she could kiss Kira. “I just love you.”


End file.
